powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DYBAD
Preemptive Adaptation Good day Dybad, haven't seen you in heromainia for quite sometime, anyway I saw your comment on the Reactive Adaptation page, the one about Preemptive Adaptation? It's quite a unique and formiddable ability and I hoped to see more of the ability on the Heromainia wiki. You see I plan on using the ability on my character as it is an important strategic element considering its full implications. I originally planned to get your permission to create the ability on our wiki but that would be inappropriate. Please consider, and thank you :) Doomweaver13 00:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dybad, I'll let you know once i'm done. Doomweaver13 02:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Colors Actually, I use 2 methods. First method - A free program called "Pixie" for windows (I googled "pixie nattyware"; it was the first link). When you run it, a small box appears and shows the shade of whatever color your cursor is on. Once you find the color you want, press control+alt+c to copy it and it should copy a hex triplet. Just paste it to the color section and put a "#" in front of it if there isn't already one. Second method - A website with a bunch of colors - http://www.w3schools.com/html/html_colornames.asp. It has a bunch of colors and you can change the shade and mix other colors. Again, copy and paste the hex triplet and make sure it has a "#" in front of it. Good Luck! ^^ Biztek (talk) 21:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Response They are cool. Thanks.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power I hope you enjoy Vitorriq (talk) 16:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Magnificence I like the whole almighty powers theme, your pages are just simply magnificent. Keep me posted on your on all your works okay, Dybad. Please don't tell me that OOC is meant to be above Omnipotence... Gabriel456 (talk) 01:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh,good! That puts my worries to rest. Thanks! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 01:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) OP/N-OP I think that we need a way to somehow include the Interpretations, unless they become part of the in-Verse OP when that gets done, same goes with the Users... and I really don't think that Mother of Existence counts as a full user, she's only Image-verse one after all. Is One-Above-All (Marvel) in Gallery for a reason still? Monotheistic Deity Physiology might count as Full version, it's after all about the single true god, but I'm not certain about it. Otherwise, it's pretty neatly done. We might want to add something to Capabilities to define the details, but I'd say it's about as good as it can get. N-OP has been so neglected that it might use some more work anyway at some point. That all said: well done and congratulations, we may just have been able to define OP a bit more than most professionals ever will. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So the simplest thing would be adding a Note/Trivia to OP that most Users are OP only on their own Verse then? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You might want to do some spring-cleaning here, I don't think you've deleted any posts... at the least those less interesting could go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) There's Edit on the top of Talk, you just go there and you can do what ever you could do with normal pages, in this case delete the posts you aren't interested keeping. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Looking good, I think we can pretty much consider it done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Question May I ask how Complete Arsenal is an advanced version of Omnikinesis? Gabriel456 (talk) 17:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I like it, you did a great job! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, what other powers do you think Oneiric Reality Manipulation would allow? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The Ultimate power? Sorry to trouble you again, but I was looking at this page again, and noticed that each wielder of omnipotence only had In Universe Omnipotence. Which means, at least from my interpretation, that they can do absolutely anything but only absolutely anything in their own verse (implying that they are not truly omnipotent, that there was some sort of exception, limitation, sphere that it is constrained to). I did stumble upon a new power (which I believe you created the page of) that may be the true, unequivocal "mother of all powers" - Omni-Creator. I do understand that that power is not official, but fan speculative. But of all powers listed on this entire wiki, would you consider Omni-Creator to be the ultimate power? (For which I had previously thought Omnipotence to be that such power.) Better put, if you had to pick one, just one, power, to have in real life, would this one be the ultimate? (And if not, which one?) Right now, I have Omni-Creator as my favorite power but I've read some very fascinating and incredible powers, Omnilock, Totality Manipulation, Conceptualization, Causality Embodiment, and Paradox Inducement to name a few.--Buutenks (talk) 23:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for the clarification! I also saw you mentioned the Mother of Existence aka Man of Miracles (Image Comics) as a possible candidate for this new ultra power. But I understand that Omni-Creator is fan speculation, so it is not known that he/she has this grand daddy of all of powers, with other omnipotent beings such as The One-Above-All (Marvel) and the Presence (DC) only being limited to their verse. I believe that that would put the Mother of Existence as the ultimate character if it was true. But as far as powers go, I think I'm going to stick with Omni-Creator as my new favorite power/ability. Thanks again, as always, for your input.--Buutenks (talk) 22:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I also wonder of the possibility of one gaining this "absolutely OP no matter what" power (and one with, as you mentioned, a credible background) that one would have as Omni-Creator when obtaining an Almighty Object. Probably (highly) unlikely but I wonder if it is potentially possible. I've read several speculative powers and perhaps a page like True Omnipotence or Ultimate Omnipotence may be created on this wiki in the future. (I probably won't write it, though, because of my lack of expertise.) --Buutenks (talk) 00:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC)